warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Timeline
'' The Emperor's light is fading, yet Mankind shall not pass quietly into damnation.'' M26 5th century, M26 Dating Code Events ' '''502.M26 The Cleansing ' Daspinaren Armed Forces complete cleansing of the Daspinar system and begin colonisation. M29 6th century, M29 'Dating Code Events ' '623.M29 '''The Emperor re-establishes contact with the Daspinar sector, Lady Monarch Laria, ruler of the sector, and Master-General Espanio, leader of the Daspinaren conquerers, bow to the Emperor and join the Imperium of Man. M30 9th century, M30 '''Dating Code Events ' '952.M30 '''Aegis, later to become a daemon prince, is born. M31 0th century?? ,M31 '''Dating Code Events ' '''012.M31 The Horus Heresy The Daspinaren Conquerers ally themselves with the Emperor during the Horus Heresy. The Iron Warriors enter the Piaraneer system governed by the Daspinaren. A battle erupts, resulting in the destruction of two planets in the system. The Daspinaren Conquerers set out to track down and assist against any remaining Iron Warriors Garrisons in the galaxy. 014.M31 The siege of Terra ' ' Antharo Valkaiser recives confirmed reports that the traitor legions are going to attack Terra and sets a course there immediately. Alistair and Antharo both realise that they are powerful psykers, and where as Antharo returns to macragge to confront this new problem, Alistair and the other Traitor Space Marines lay siege to Terra, resulting in the death of Sanguinius, Horus, and the Emperor becomming one with the golden throne. M32 0th century??, M32 Dating Code Events 001.M32 The 3rd Founding Amongst the 3rd Founding Chapters created are the Argent Vanguard, the Golden Legion, and Bloody Redemption. M35 5th century, M35 Dating Code Events ''' '''500.M35 Cairn's Fortress ' ' In the 35th millennium an extremely important battle took place between the Iron Warriors and several Chapters in the Naples system, the Iron warriors quickly took control of Naples VI, virtually crushing the Imperial guard regiment stationed there and seizing the imperial seat of power, Cairn's Fortress. In the following month, a mixed chapter task force and several massive imperial guard regiments attacked the Iron Warriors from Naples VI's sister planet, Naples III. Was either destroyed or forced to retreat from orbit, giving the task force chance to strike. After the battle on the ground All imperial forces withdrew and the Exterminatus order was given to destroy the planet. Notable amongst those Chapters involved are the Golden Legion. M38 3rd century, M38 Dating Code Events ''' '''374.M38 The attack on Marxis XI ' '''The Daspinaren Conquerers attack the ork-held planet, Marxis XI. Here they locate, and recover the STC for a new type of Leman Russ. The STC is sent to Gryphonne IV to begin construction. M41 1st century, M41 '''Dating Code Events' 155.M41 The Scouring of Perseii Perseii IX was a verdant Agri world in the Ultima Segmentum when it was attacked by refugees from a recently defeated Waaagh!. The Steel Tigers were the first to respond and after a relatively short orbital battle the ork Roks and Kill Kroozas were destroyed, shortly after the chapter master ordered a drop pod assault on the ork's ground camp, killed the warboss Orkomungous da Third, and brought peace back to the system. 2nd century, M41 Dating Code Events 3rd century, M41 Dating Code Events 4th century, M41 Dating Code Events 5th century, M41 Dating Code Events 6th century, M41 Dating Code Events 660.M41 The 2nd Invasion of Revis ' '''The Death Guard's 4th Grand Company attacks the Steel Fists' homeworld of Revis for a second time. The Steel Fists 8th and 9th companies respond alongside three Reaver Titans. The Steel fists finally win the battle by throughly destroying the Death Guard's position from orbit. 7th century, M41 '''Dating Code Events' 704.M41 Siege of Tulwa Chapter Master Marneus Calgar leads infiltration force that destroyed the Fortress of Pain, Argent Vanguard and the Azerothian Warlords 101st take part in the battle. 8th century, M41 Dating Code Events 875.M41 Founding of the Iron Fangs With the Tyranid attack on Macragge almost ending in destruction of the planet, the High Lords of Terra order the creation of a new chapter specially designed to combat the Great Devourer, for the next 130 years Markus Bane travels the sector gathering recruits, the chapter "Iron Fangs" is created in 875.M41 and Markus Bane made Chapter Master, soon after they claim their home planet of Tarrel VI and re-name it Dawn. 887.M41 'Captain Adarus Fel recieves a prophecy regarding his future from an Eldar seer involving weapons, armour, and Dreadnoughts that had been lost since the Crusades on P-207-342. 9th century, M41 '''Dating Code Events ' '''956.M41 The Kieldar Offensive The Azerothian Warlords take part in The Kieldar Offensive, here they are mistaken for the Cadian 34th, Cadian 101st, and Cadian 38th. Many of the Azerothian warlords survive this and return to azeroth to replace their losses before leaving again. 995.M41 The Battle of Ichar IV The Iron Fang, Argent Vanguard, and Ultramarines Space marines participate in the Battle of Ichar IV against Hive Fleet Kraken, shortly after the battle the Iron Fangs begin their quest to rid the galaxy of the remaining Kraken Splinter fleets. 999 999.M41 The Third Battle of Azeroth ' ' Hive fleet Chimera attacks the Argent Vanguard homeworld, Azeroth. The Argent Vanguard, Scarlet Knights, Wolves of Harvest respond, along side regiments 1-52 of the Azerothian warlords, Captain Avionis sacrifices the Vanguard Jetbike to destroy a Heirophant bio-titan, the tyranids are forced back into space and destroyed at the edge of the system by the sacrifice of the Wolves of Harvest Battle Barge, "Spirit of Fire", charging into the heart of the Hive Fleet and detonating it's warp drives. Chapter Master Cutter of the Wolves of Harvest sees this as a fitting tribute to his ancestor, Captain James Gregory Cutter. Category:Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer Category:Timeline